Evelyn: The Fellowship of the Ring
by lunabelledara
Summary: What happens when a completely average girl from the present-day gets magically plopped into Middle Earth? Singing of the Gaga, bad Shakespeare re-enactments, and Harry Potter references are only the tip of the iceberg... Don't worry, not a slash. Rated T, might change to M.
1. Prologue

"The world has changed. I feel it all around us; everything that once was, is lost. The race of Man will now have their turn at governing and taking care of the Free Peoples. The time of the Elves is over; many of my kin are sailing to the Grey Havens. The Dwarves are much too busy with their mining and crafting, unconcerned unless it involved their riches. You know what is to come, Gandalf. Frodo will take the Ring to Mordor, you have also seen it in the mirror. Yet, there is still the matter of this girl you have seen. She is not of this world, yet seems to know all about us. You say that all you need to do is summon her and she will come; she will change the course of the War. Yet, the question is, Gandalf, whom will she turn the tides of the War for... the Free Peoples or Sauron?"

Galadriel was staring at Gandalf with her steely grey eyes, causing him to feel like he was a child about to get into serious trouble. Yet, despite feeling the size of a bug, Gandalf stood tall and proud; he did not want to anger the Lady Galadriel, but he knew that this girl, this foreigner from an entirely different world, must be summoned to Middle Earth. He felt it, deep down into his bones, that there was a strong possibility that she would stand for the Free Peoples.

Responding, he calmly asked, "Why not bring her here, right now? Then we could see where her allegiance would lie. Frodo has just recently left for Rivendell and I still have yet to see Saruman, to tell him about what has happened, so we have time to deem her actions trustworthy... or not."

Galadriel slowly nodded her head. "We could send her back if she does not stand for the Free Peoples. Then no one but us would know."

Gandalf shook his head. "That, I cannot do. You see, it takes a certain amount of power to summon someone from a different realm; it has only happened one other time. When they tried to send him back, when they discovered that he was completely useless, they tried to send him back. He and the Istari who tried to send him back both died. If the girl's actions deem her untrustworthy, we can always contain her."

Galadriel sighed. "Then we shall summon her here, to Middle Earth, but where she ends up will depend on her heart. Her heart will place her where it is most alike, whether it be with Sauron or otherwise. From there, we shall decide what actions to take for, or against, her."

Gandalf bowed his head; he slightly disagreed, but since he was in the realm of Lothlorien, he wished not to be rude and state what he thought. Instead, he began to focus upon Galadriel's mirror, trying to get just a glimpse of the girl before he summoned her. He did have a slight plan; before he sent her on her way, he would bring her in front of himself and Galadriel, so to tell her of what might happen, and to get a good a good look upon her. As he focused upon the mirror, he saw flits of darkness, realms of other worlds, and faces. So many faces flitted by, it began to give him a headache; but he had to focus, or else he would have to start all over again. Finally, the faces started to slow, but as they did, the edges of the mirror began to produce a dark fog; once they landed upon the face of the girl, the smoke turned almost an inky black.

Glancing at Galadriel, he noticed that one of her eyebrows was raised, but she said nothing. Gandalf's gaze returned to the mirror, where the image of the girl was. He saw her looking at something, but what he could not tell. He studied her face: it was round, with a rather small chin, and full cheeks. Her nose seemed normal, with a slight ball at the end of it, and her lips were average. Her hair was a simple light brown, around shoulder length, but was so thick and wild, she had it back into a very tight bun. What struck Gandalf the most, however, was her eyes. They were shaped normally, but they were a deep green, almost like a forest.

"What is her name?" Galadriel asked.

"Evelyn," Gandalf replied.

Galadriel said nothing, so Gandalf took it that he could continue. As he stared at the fountain, he began to whisper an ancient spell.

"_Tolan enni._

_ Erle im cen._

_ Godref imlad, _

_ Or aegas, _

_ Difain, _

_ Or aear. _

_ Godref dae a lach, _

_ Godref naur a lith. _

_ Agar a rhaw, _

_ Ach a tu. _

_ Tolan enni." _

With that, Gandalf took his staff and struck the surface of the water in the mirror. A loud noise, like thunder, sounded, while the mirror itself did not break. The water in the mirror slowly began to swirl, becoming darker as the speed progressed.

"And now," Gandalf told Galadriel, "we wait."

**A/N: Hoping this all turns out okay. For the spell, I just took the literal word translations for the Sindarin, so it might not be exactly what it would be in the books. But, this is what it says: "Come to me, **

**One that I seek. Through valley, Over mountain, Under cloud, Over sea. Through shadow and flame, Through fire and ash. Blood and flesh, Bone and sinew. Come to me."**


	2. A Slippery Pile of Goo

The young woman Gandalf saw in the mirror was staring at her cell phone, willing someone to call her. She was sitting in her apartment, bored out of her mind, because her best friend had ditched her after class. She and her best friend were supposed to go see a movie. However, Evelyn Kaiser was no fool; she knew her best friend, Aria, was seeing a new guy, and he was probably who she ditched Evelyn for. After a few minutes of staring, Evelyn set her phone down and sighed, knowing that now she would have to start on her homework.

Aria and Evelyn both attended Wesleyan University, a private college in Kansas, and they were both going for something art-related. The ever-dramatic Aria was going for acting; she had attended one of the state's most prestigious private high schools for actors. Evelyn, however, wanted to be a photographer; it was in her blood. Both of her grandmothers and her only aunt were all great photographers; her father, before he died, was a decent one but didn't have the knack for it that his daughter did. When her father had died, Evelyn and her mother, Candace, went to live with Evelyn's grandmother, Heather, in a small town called Solomon. It was a very podunk town, but filled with rich kids acting like idiots. They had made fun of Evelyn and her mother, because they didn't own a big fancy house or wear the most fashionable clothes. Well, they had made fun of her up until she had punched one of the guys in the face.

Evelyn opened her assigned English lit book and began to read; she noted with a smile that it was The Lord of the Rings. The hours passed and when Evelyn finally tore her eyes from the book, she saw that it was almost dinnertime. Setting the book down, she wandered into her kitchen, thinking of what to have for dinner. While she searched, she could have sworn she heard a faint voice chanting in another language.

* * *

After getting her stomach full, Evelyn decided to take a shower. She guessed that Aria was going to be out late, but Evelyn was ready for sleep. It was almost ten o'clock at night and she had class the next morning. As she grabbed a towel from her linen closet, she could have sworn she heard chanting again. She brushed it off once more, making a mental note to tell her landlord that her neighbor in 7B was having loud psychic parties at night again.

Evelyn turned on the cool water, stripped off her clothes, and quickly hopped into the shower. On a hot Kansas day like that day, even with air conditioning, one still felt sticky and sweaty by the time it got dark. While Evelyn scrubbed her hair and belted out a very girlie version of Meatloaf's "You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth," her shampoo bottle kept dripping slippery shampoo onto the floor of the tub. So when Evelyn turned to grab her conditioner, her foot slipped in the patch of shampoo, and she fell backwards. The shock of falling and the sharp pain of her tub meeting her temple were the last things Evelyn felt before everything went black.

* * *

_Evelyn felt like she was floating._

_"This is a good dream," she said, enjoying the light feeling immensely._

_"This is no dream, young one," said a man's voice gently. Normally, Evelyn would have been petrified, but she was too relaxed to care. But, after a few moments, curiosity had gotten the better of her._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"I am known by many names, my dear, but you may call me Gandalf."_

_"Oh, hello Gandalf," Evelyn said simply, but something in the back of her mind told her that she was forgetting something important._

_"Well, Gandalf," she said, "what are you doing in my dream?"_

_Gandalf didn't answer for a moment. "It is not a dream, dear child. You have been summoned to help with a special mission. Middle Earth needs your help."_  
_"Middle Earth? I've never heard of Middle Earth. Is it somewhere in Canada?"_

_Gandalf let out a soft laugh. "I do not know of any place called Canada, but I can tell you that you have indeed heard of Middle Earth. Your memories will return to you as soon as you, erm, wake up."_

_"Well, where in Middle Earth am I going?" Evelyn chuckled at her corny joke._

_"Wherever your heart leads, my dear. I do not know."_

_"But-"_

_Evelyn's voice cut off when she began to feel like she was falling. Down, down she fell, a whirl of colors whizzing past her in a nauseating blur. Without warning, she felt herself hit something cold, hard, and wet. Her head bounced on something sharp and she was knocked out._

* * *

"Well, she seems rather incompetent," Galadriel said after Evelyn's image had faded.

Gandalf shook his head. "Incompetent or not, she is still important to this quest."

Galadriel seemed slightly miffed, but crossed over to her mirror. "She will probably end up somewhere in the realm of Men. They are very weak-hearted, you know."

Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow. "Even if she does, then there's still a great chance that she will be on our side."

Galadriel glared, but said nothing. She poured more water into her mirror, then waved her arm over it.

"Let us watch and see, shall we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, had to redo a few things on this story (editing wise). If you'd like to see a picture of what Evelyn looks like (somewhat at least), you can go here: Game-of-Thrones/lunabelledara-1205301 Let me know what you think!**


	3. Possible Madness

Evelyn didn't know how much time had passed since her strange falling dream. She felt feverish: her face burning up, but her body freezing. She was very disoriented thinking she was in class one minute, standing at her father's grave the next. Images kept flitting in front of her, but they were beyond her comprehension: a very old forest, dead animals, horse hooves thundering underneath her, and a man's face swimming in between each image. he had a strong face, with reddish hair and a goatee. evelyn swore she heard him speak another language before conversing with her in English. The images had spun past her vision so quickly that, for an unknown amount of time, she was enveloped in nothing but a blur of colors.

Boromir sat beside the young woman's bed, watching her eyes moved beneath her closed lids. She had been very feverish, didn't know where she was, and was nearly starved to death. Boromir had found her a week away from Rivendell, when he had finally caught up with his steed. The damned thing had run off two months into their journey and completely disappeared. It was shortly after he found his horse that he found the girl. When he first saw her, he thought she was one of the wild-folk and nearly killed her. But when he saw her, naked except for scraps of animal skin covering her bosom, bottom, and lady part, shivering, and sobbing, he announced himself.

"Pardon me," he called out. "Are you all right?"

She did not start as Boromir thought she would; she did jump slightly, but when she looked at him, all he saw was possible madness. He approached her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. She may not have appeared dangerous, but when one might possibly be mad, another cannot be too careful. The girl looked at him warily as he approached, but didn't show a threatening manner. When Boromir reached her, he calmly asked again, "Are you all right, my lady?"

The girl looked confused, so he tried the only other language he knew: Rohirric. He got the same result. Thinking that she was not taught any form of language, he sighed, then pointed to himself and stated, "Boromir."

The girl seemed to understand, raised a shaky hand, and pointed at him. "Bor-o-mir?" He nodded.

The girl's lips turned up in a faint smile and she pointed to herself. "Evelyn."

"Evelyn." Boromir repeated.

She smiled a fraction more. She opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she had convulsed violently. Boromir quickly rushed to her side and once her fit stopped, he wrapped her in his spare cloak, and placed her on his horse. Once he mounted it, they thundered off into the direction of Rivendell. He only stopped to let the horse rest and to relieve himself. The girl, Evelyn, was in a fitful state; hardly awake, barely eating, and her skin always broke into a sweat when Boromir touched her. Their seven-day journey quickly turned into a four-day journey.

When they finally reached Rivendell, Boromir stormed through until he found a servant, who quickly raised the alarm to Lord Elrond and his healers. For three days, Boromir slept lightly and ate little. When he had come across the Ranger, reading by the shards of Isildur's sword, he hadn't hidden his worry about the girl very wel. He didn't really want to walk away from the piece of the sword that had fallen, but he probably would have started an unnecessary fight if he had stayed.

Early the morning after, he had noticed three hobbits eating by themselves. He quickly decided that he didn't want to be wallowing alone, so he sat with them.

"Hullo," said one, the larger of the three, who barely glanced in his direction.

"Gentlemen," Boromir said. "I've heard much about hobbits, but I thought I was mistaken when I saw your forlorn faces."

"Well," piped up one, his hair a faint reddish-blonde, "our friend was... er, very sick, and we're hoping he's going to be all right."

"Pippin," scolded the third, the golden-haired one, "you don't need to be troublin' a total stranger with our woes."

"'tis all right," said Boromir. "I, too, have a very sick friend I'm waiting on. Well, I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, but I'm worried about her nonetheless."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the reddish-blonde one. "Well, we might as well not be strangers while we're sitting here, waiting together. I'm Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin."

"And I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, also known as Merry. This is our friend, Samwise Gamgee."

"Hello to you all," said Boromir. "I'm Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor."

Two "hello, Boromir"'s and one grunt from Sam were heard. For the rest of the day, Boromir walked, ate, and conversed with the three hobbits. Well, Merry and Pippin mostly. He learned that the hobbits were from the Shire, sam and their sick friend, called Frodo, were from Hobbiton and Merry and Pippin were from Buckland. They seemed to really miss their home, with the rolling green hills, fresh fruits and vegetables, and bountiful pipeweed. Boromir, in turn, told them of Minas Tirith and fighting battles alongside his brother, Faramir. Then, after dinner, a small elf-woman with dark hair came to Boromir.

"Boromir of Gondor," she announced, "come with me please."

Boromir excused himself and followed her. "Is there any news on how the girl is doing?"

"My father will be able to answer any questions that you might have," she said simply, highly irritating Boromir."

Boromir followed the elf-girl to Evelyn's room, where Lord Elrond sat waiting.

"My lord," Boromir said solemnly, holding a fist to his heart and bowing his head.

"Lord Boromir," returned Elrond, mimicking Boromir's gesture. "This girl is very lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for your speed, she might not have survived."

"So she will live then?"

Elrond nodded. "So it seems. Now, it is just a matter of waiting for her to wake. You may choose to be in here, if you like. A small kit for you to sleep on and food shall be brought for you as you need it. If you need any other assistance, or if she wakes up, don't hesitate to call for me."

Boromir had stayed by Evelyn's side for another four days until she awakened.


End file.
